La quête du bonheur
by 100fleursclutch
Summary: Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Charles et Happy partent faire une quête qu'un de leur ami leur à conseillé et donc la récompense s'élève à 10.000.000 Jewels...
1. Chapter 1

**Dans le train en direction d'une certaine ville pour une quête qu'un de leurs ami, Luxus, leur a conseillé, et pour laquelle la récompense est de 10.000.000 Jewels…**

« -Natsu... Ça va ? S'inquiéta Happy.

-…Je... Vais... *vomissement*

-Wendy, lance troïa sur Natsu ! s'écria Charles

-J'aimerais bien mais… Je l'ai trop utilisé sur lui et il a développé une résistance à ma magie…»

Lucy regarda la scène perplexe. Elle fixa longuement Natsu à la fenêtre puis s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« Natsu, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi si tu veux… Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille »

Natsu la regarda l'air perplexe, retenant ses vomissements.

« Oui, suis-moi ! Reprit-elle. »

Tous regardaient Natsu, lorsque Lucy s'écria :

«- J'accompagne Natsu sur le wagon ouvert, histoire de prendre l'air !

-Tu veux que quelqu'un vous accompagne, Lucy ? L'interrogea Erza

-Non, merci, si quelqu'un arrive j'aurais toujours mes esprits pour nous sortir de là ! Fit-elle en dégainant ses clés.

-Oui, tu as raison, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Lucy prit alors Natsu par le bras et l'emmena dans un wagon vide un peu plus loin. Le wagon était en bois et au sol se trouvaient des sacs, remplis de riz visiblement. Elle le coucha au sol, la tête surélevée par un des sacs. Elle ferma la porte avec le verrou en métal et en bois qui s'y trouvait.

Natsu la fixait sans vraiment pouvoir parler.

« -Lucy… Qu'est-ce que… Tu…

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu iras mieux dans pas longtemps Natsu. Dit-elle en souriant »

Elle déboutonna son pantalon puis le baissa lentement avant de lui retirer son caleçon. Natsu la regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

« -L-Lucy ?!

-Shh, laisse-toi faire Natsu, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie autant que moi.

Elle fit un sourire approbateur puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle lécha ses lèvres puis son cou, descendant au fur et à mesure jusqu'au bon endroit. Elle le regarda. Il souriait, comme si il attendait ça depuis très longtemps.

Elle prit alors son sexe dans les mains, _il n'est pas si petit... _pensa-t-elle, elle se pencha dessus et donna de petits coups de langue tout le long du sexe de Natsu, qui se laissait faire silencieusement. Elle donnait des coups de langue du plus en plus grands. Le sexe durcissant, Lucy le mit dans sa bouche, faisant des vas-et-viens avec sa tête tout en le léchant.

« Hum.. ! Han... Marmonnait Natsu, sa main sur la tête de Lucy qui accompagnait ses mouvements.

Elle enleva la main de Natsu de sa tête puis se releva.

« Tu me laisse comme ça ? Demanda Natsu soudainement

-Mais non, t'en fais pas… »

Elle retira sa culotte et ses chaussures, puis elle s'assit les jambes croisées autour de lui. Elle le regarda en souriant toujours, prit son sexe et le fit pénétrer en elle. Natsu s'assit à son tour, attrapa Lucy fermement par les hanches et lui faisant faire des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapidement. Tous deux jouissaient fortement…

**C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre ! La suite bientôt je vous le promets, merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous a plu ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A la demande des lecteurs, le deuxième chapitre ! Avec en prime du Carla x Happy ) Le premier chapitre ne m'avait pas vraiment plu, donc je ne m'étais pas attardée sur un deuxième mais plus sur mes autres fics, voilà pourquoi il a été si long à sortir... M'enfin bref, la suite ! (désolé pour l'OOC)**

« Lucy... je crois que je vais…

-Quoi ?

-Je… » _Puis dans un jouissement partagé, Natsu éjacula à l'intérieur de Lucy, en la tenant fermement._

_Lucy s'écroula au sol, essoufflée._ « -On dirait que tu vas mieux.. *rie*

-Merci *rie à son tour* »

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lucy se rhabilla, Natsu fit de même puis elle alla ouvrir la porte avec appréhension.

« Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _demanda happy_

-Ha-Happy ? Il est tombé dans les pommes... Alors je l'ai amené ici...

-Il va mieux ? _reprit Carla, qui l'accompagnait_

-Oui, on était sur le point de revenir avec les autres d'ailleurs...

-Je vois, tant mieux…

-Bon, on y va, Natsu ? » _Elle le prit par la main et sortit vite du wagon._

Carla et Happy partirent alors dans le wagon ouvert, seul à seul.

« -Dit Carla…

-Oui ?

-Si tu ne m'aimes pas… C'est seulement parce que je parle de poisson tout le temps ? Ça te dégoute, c'est ça ? Si c'est ça… Je peux arrêter d'en manger…

-Happy… _Elle lui prit la patte. _Ne crois pas que je ne t'aime pas… J'essaie juste d'avoir l'air « forte » devant les autres, mais…

-_Il la prit dans ses bras. _Si ce n'est que ça alors, on peut toujours se cacher si tu le veux… Je t'aime, Carla…

-_Elle se mit à pleurer. _Moi aussi je t'aime Happy… »

Un petit moment passa, ils s'étaient tous deux assis à une table du wagon.

« -Happy, il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler…

-Je t'écoute ?

-Parfois… Je vois des… des morceaux de futur…

-Mh ? _Fit il en mangeant du poisson qu'il venait de sortir de son sac._

-Et… La dernière fois… Tu y étais… E-Et tu… tu te faisais tuer… Promet moi de ne pas mourir…

-Carla, _Il reprit un air sérieux et s'arrêta de manger._ Je ne me laisserais jamais tuer, d'accord ? Jamais ! J'ai passé une vie entière à pouvoir comprendre pourquoi j'étais seul, maintenant, je t'ai, toi, je ne suis plus seul et je n'ai plus de peines. Je ne me laisserais jamais mourir, je te le promets.

-Merci… »

Une demi-heure plus tard, le train s'arrêta, tous descendirent et partirent vers la quête.

**Merci d'avoir lu, cette fois je posterais un autre chapitre, surement le denier d'ailleurs, pour la quête, donc à la prochaine ! ( N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !)**


End file.
